


Double Date

by Tien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Tien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my Valentines Day fic for Deviantart.</p><p>Please excuse the horrid Jake and Dirk, I am really not used to writing them, at all.</p><p>In which John Egbert and Karkat Vantas go on a double date with Dirk Strider and Jake English. <br/>Mainly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to decide if I should add a part to this or not.

"This is fucking stupid Egbert, why do they have to come with?" 

Dirk gave a shallow laugh, "I think there is a probability of twenty-five percent that this "double date" goes according to my well thought out plan"

"I think it'll be friggen blast! Lighten up Di you're always so taunt, like a string about to snap. Have fun, think of it as an adventure!"

"Yeah! Karkat, it's an adventure!" The windy boy bounced alongside his boyfriend.

"No, John, it's a fucking date. You know, because it's Valentine's Day, that absurd stupid human holiday where everyone gushes all over their Matesprits and spend ridiculous amounts of money on stupid trinkets."

"So you don't like the present I got you?"

The trolls hand flew up to the necklace around his throat, John's windy symbol was shining proudly on a silver chain, the blue charm matched the blue ring he wore on his finger, a gift from last year. "N-No, I love it John."

John laughed, "And?"

He sighed, "And the chocolate was good too, thanks."

"Did I tell you?" Jake cut in, "Dirk made me chocolate, by hand? Isn't that nifty?" He grabbed Dirk's arm and pulled him down the street. 

 

"Yeah, yeah that's fucking great. Not all of us have Dirk the wonder boyfriend." 

John laughed, "What he means is not everyone can cook, in fact, we both suck at it." Karkat growled but didn't argue. Instead he gripped John's hand and squeezed.

They were all heading to a local restaurant to eat before attending a movie. It was John's idea to have Jake and Dirk tag along, the two had recently gotten together and were still a bit nervous being out in public. John figured that there was no reason a couple should be forced to stay in on a beautiful night like tonight. 

Their coastal town was large, but it still had that pleasant feeling that some large cities lack. All around them strings were tied from building to building and across the street. Hanging from those strings were little red lanterns that glowed softly. The walkways were crowded with couples laughing and smiling. The storefronts all had their lights on and the glass was polished, everything seemed to glimmer and glow. Ocean air blew in off the shore, and even in the cities center one could smell the sea. John absolutely loved their new home. He was glad everyone else had moved too. 

 

Dirk and Jake weren't the only ones to join them, Dave and Terezi owned a place closer to the cliffs, while Kanaya and Rose ran a shop in the smaller shopping district. Even Roxy managed to follow her friends and live here too. John couldn't think of a better place to start over after the horrors of the game. 

"Dirk please tell me you left that blasted auto-responder at home right? I hate that stupid contraption."

"Aw Jake don't be so harsh, AR has helped a lot, in his own, roundabout way." Dirk reassured Jake, "But yes, I left him back at home, don't worry." He gave him a brief kiss on the cheek turning the other boy instantly red. 

"Dirk, stop that, we're in public!"

"A peck on the cheek is hardly a sloppy make out session Jake. Besides, look around, practically everyone is doing it." This time he trapped Jake's lips within his own. The other boy kissed shyly back.

"Dirk," Jake objected, "John and Karkat aren't having sloppy make outs."

The troll and human looked over at each other. They both smiled weakly, "We're fine for now." 

"Is something wrong John?" Jake asked, "Are two fighting or something?"

"No, we're not." Karkat answered, "And even if we were, it wouldn't be any of your fucking business." 

"Karkat! He was just concerned." John glanced over, "No, we're fine. Don't worry." 

"Are we ruining the mood?" Dirk guessed. 

"We can go back if you want and leave you two alone."

"No, no," John said smiling, "you guys are fine."

Karkat spoke up, "If you were truly bothering us I would have let you know a long time ago."

"That's one thing we can be assured of." Dirk grabbed Jake again and pulled him close, putting an arm around his waist. 

John and Karkat followed suit, Karkat leaning against John's side and putting his arm around John while the taller boy draped an arm over Karkat's shoulder. They shared a brief kiss before pulling away and walking. 

"Jake loosen up, you're so stiff, this isn't like you."

"S-Sorry, it's just, people are staring…" He moved away from Dirk a bit. 

"They're not staring at you," John spoke suddenly. "They're staring at us." 

Dirk and Jake both glanced around, and it seemed they were correct, the eyes weren't on them after all, instead most stares were fixed on John and Karkat, who had now moved to just holding hands. Karkat growled softly, "Can't they give us one fucking night? I mean isn't this that one day when everyone can be ridiculously affectionate and no one gives a shit? And we can't even fucking hold each other." 

Dirk and Jake stared at the two, "What's Karkat talking about?"

"Heh heh, well you guys wouldn't know this, because obviously neither of you are trolls. But," he paused, "uh, not many people actually like troll human relationships. Have you ever seen one outside of our group? Probably the only reason we're together is because of what we went through in the game." John smiled a bit, "Besides, there's no point in hiding it or anything. Practically everyone knows who we are and that we're in a relationship."

Karkat resumed holding John close, "We're used to it. It's just something you learn to ignore." Karkat casually flicked off a couple who sneered as they walked by. "We're hoping these morons get it through their thinkpans that it's ok. We both hope that we can set the bar for good healthy troll human relationships in the future."

"I want people to look at Karkat and me and see a loving, happy, couple. They should know there is nothing to fear from either side." John kissed Karkat quickly, "There's still a lot of people uncomfortable with the new world, and the two species that share it. Hopefully people will start to see that it's ok slowly."

"You two are so strong," Jake commented.

"Not really," Karkat said softly, "just in love." 

John hugged Karkat tightly, "Aw, Karkat, that was so sweet!" 

The troll turned red and swatted at John, "Fuck you; I say sweet things all the time!" They all laughed at the quickly reddening troll. "Besides, it's the truth. What we have is more than any troll quadrant could offer. I won't throw it away because these nooksuckers feel uncomfortable."

John decided to change the subject away from them. "Where are we going? Karkat never did say."

Jake looked over, "Oh, uh Dirk got reservations at some restaurant, I can't remember the name."

"Reservations, we haven't been anywhere fancy in a long time." John commented getting excited. "I can't wait!" Karkat laughed and pulled John along, trying to keep his Matesprit from running ahead. "Aren't you excited Karkat?"

The troll replied, "Yeah, sure, Egbert it's just dinner." 

"No," he protested, "it's dinner with specifically romantic purposes."

"Any romantic atmosphere died when you invited Jake and Dirk." He paused, "Why did you invite them?"

"Well, remember when I didn't know if I was a homosexual?" Karkat nodded, "Well, they had a similar problem…" He trailed off wondering if he should be sharing this knowledge.

"John was just doing us a favor," Jake picked the conversation back, smiling nervously. "Dirk here, he'd already known for years about how he felt, but I wasn't always so strong. We're still pretty anxious in public, especially doing anything you know…affectionate." He glanced back at Dirk, "We were just going to stay home tonight, but John invited us to join you. He figured we'd be a bit more confident with you two with us." 

"So you weren't really lying when you said that whole 'sexuality' thing was a big deal. Even a cool kid like Strider here can freeze up." Karkat said while watching them. 

Dirk looked away, a bit red in the face. John continued talking. "Well yeah, Karkat, just like people don't like the idea of us being together, some people don't like two guys being together either. It's something that puts a lot of stress on the couple."

"Humans are fucking stupid I swear." 

"Says the alien whose race would kill over the color of their blood." Dirk said back.

"Shut up."

"He has a point Karkat," John put an arm around Karkat's neck, "for all the bashing you do of humans you forget that trolls weren't much better."

"At least we didn't give a fuck who someone loved." 

"True…" They approached the restaurant and John paused briefly, "Shit," He muttered under his breath.

"Fuck," Karkat whispered back. They moved away from each other broke eye contact. Both trying to act as casual as possible. 

The man at the door stopped them, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but tonight is reservation only," 

Dirk stepped forward, "We do have one, it's under Strider."

The doorman flipped through a list and found his name, "Ah, yes there it is, right this way." John and Karkat quickly glanced at each other, breathing out a quick sigh of relief; they stepped up the first stair and were promptly halted. "Wait, you're John Egbert and Karkat Vantas right?" 

John wanted to shake his head and lie, but he didn't. "Yeah, that's us." 

"I'm sorry, but we're instructed not to serve your kind."

"Figures," John said turning around.

"Wait, why?" Jake asked.

"Just drop it Jake, it's ok."

Dirk stopped and spun around, "Ok? No it's not ok. They can't just turn you two down like that." He faced the man at the door, "Our money is as good as anyone else's money. I don't see the problem here."

"Dirk. Jake. Stop it." John said a bit forcibly. "It's ok, really, we'll find somewhere else and meet back up before the movie."

"No, we'll go with; I don't think I could stomach the food here anyways." Dirk walked swiftly away. Jake followed behind him and John and Karkat turned to leave as well. "What the hell you two? You could have said something to defend yourself."

"The owner of that restaurant is against troll human couples, Rose told us to be careful of that place. I didn't think it would matter as long as we kept our distance, but it seems they still recognized us."

Jake asked, "Yeah that's been bothering me for a while, how come you two get so much shit while Dave and Terezi or Rose and Kanaya get off scott free?"

John laughed, "Well, for starters we don't hide our relationship, we never have. Second, it's not hard to recognize me, especially when I used to use the windy thing daily. Word spreads fast, it doesn't take long for everyone to know that one of the 'gods' of this world has a troll for a partner." After John was done explaining he asked, "So where now?"

"I have a backup plan. I always do." Dirk replied. He didn't tell them that he also had a backup for the backup and a backup for that too. "This is a minor setback and will not affect the rest of the night. My calculations are never wrong." 

They settled for a smaller restaurant not too far away. John and Jake sat next to each other across from Karkat and Dirk. "You can order whatever you want Karkat, I'm buying, my treat."

Karkat smiled, "Well that's thoughtful of you Egbert," he flipped through the menu. "I think I'll have steak." He grinned as John went pale; the troll just had to order one of the most expensive things off the menu. "It's fine, like hell I'll let you buy the whole meal. Besides, your money is my money, and mine is yours. There's nothing separate about us." John giggled and agreed. 

Meanwhile Jake and Dirk where talking amongst themselves. "Dirk," he started, looking down embarrassed. "I uh, can I request your assistance?"

Dirk stared at him. "You're kidding? Jake…Really?" He raised one eyebrow. 

"Dirk, please…I'm trying."

John looked over, "Jake, you can read right?"

"Yeah, of course, I can! Don't be a bloody idiot John." He laughed a bit. "I just don't know what in the devil fucking dickens half this shit is." 

Dirk sighed, "I'll just order for you, you don't mind do you Jake?"

"No, not at all, I trust you." He handed the menu over, "I'll, uh, I promise to get better at this."

"You're working hard Jake, it's ok." Dirk smiled and took the folded menu. 

Jake looked back down, "Yeah well I have to admit it's rather embarrassing when Karkat here, who's an alien can function better than me. It's just…taking longer than I had anticipated." 

"Don't stress yourself Jake, you'll get it." Dirk leaned across the table and kissed him quickly. "It's part of your charm, I guarantee it." He smiled as Jake seemed to relax a bit more and lean back. 

John and Karkat were discreetly holding hands under the table. The server took their orders and left the groups alone. "Have any of you idiots decided on a movie yet?" 

Jake looked up eagerly, "Oh I really don't care; anything is a good time for me."

"I predict you'll want to watch a rom-com won't you Vantas?" Dirk asked.

"Ewwww no, Karkat, those are soooooooo boring, we watch enough of them anyways. We should see an action flick!"

"Because action movies scream romantic atmosphere." Karkat shot back.

"Oh come on Karkat, you act like we're a bunch of girls that need wooing."

"God damn it Egbert, maybe some of us actually like romantic films. A little culture wouldn't hurt you know." Karkat growled low and soft so no one in the surrounding tables could hear.

"And maybe some of us don't like having that kind of stuff forced down their throats!" 

The two glared at each other, Karkat's lip curling up to reveal teeth. Dirk and Jake looked on worriedly, Strider tried to decide if he should intervene and say anything when the two started laughing abruptly. John ruffled Karkat's hair and the troll stuck his tongue out. The two humans sat back and relaxed slightly, "Jesus you two really know how to make others worry."

"I thought you two were going to have a brawl, right here. I mean, I love fisticuffs and all, but not in a nice place like this."

John and Karkat started laughing again. "Oh gosh," John started, "we've never fought."

"At least not physically. I'd rather die than lay a hand on my Matesprit." Karkat sighed, "We can see whatever you guys want. It's not like any of us are actually going to watch the movie." He smirked.

"What do you mean Karkat?" Jake asked. Karkat just put his head on his hand. John giggled. 

Their food came shortly after that they all dug in. "Fuck, John we should buy meat more often, shit." 

John laughed, "Yeah, sorry Karkat, I'll work on that." John ate his own dish slowly. "So, you guy's never mentioned how long you've been dating, when did Dirk finally ask?" John paused, "Oh, uh, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind John. Di?" Strider shook his head. "It just sorta happened. I mean one day I was just simple old Jake English, and then Dirk here opens up all his feelings. Right in front of me. You can imagine my surprise. I'm sure Dirk had everything planned out and every reaction calculated, like always, but I was genuinely surprised. And, I was grateful too. Dirk was open, I had to respect that. So I agreed to go out with him. Then things just fell into place." 

John reflected on all the shenanigans that lead him and Karkat together and giggled again, "Gosh you guys were lucky. Karkat and I dodged feelings for a long time."

"I never dodged anything Mr. I'm Not a Homosexual Egbert." 

"I was thirteen Karkat, like hell I'd know about myself." John took a few more bites, "Besides, everyone already knows how we got together, since we were all playing the same game at the same time." 

"You two were so cute those first few months."

"Yeah nothing says 'be mine' like a game of life and death."

"Karkat…Hell, actually that probably helped us, it made our time seem more precious." 

Karkat nodded, "In that case, I'm glad all that shit happened. And in the end, it all worked out somehow."

After they finished and paid the group headed straight for the theater. They ended up seeing an action movie after all. John and Karkat sat a few rows behind Dirk and Jake. Karkat would lean in every so often and try to steal a kiss or two from John, but the boy was way too focused on the film playing. He growled in slight frustration. He heard the shouts and cheers from a certain island boy below as well. Karkat smirked and opened Trollian on his phone. 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling timaeusTestified [TT] at 22: 46--

CG: I TAKE IT YOU'RE HAVING ABOUT AS MUCH LUCK WITH JAKE AS I AM WITH JOHN?  
TT: This was indeed one factor I had never considered. Never underestimate a movie lovers affection for cinema.   
CG: IT'S OK, I HAVE A PLAN FOR ONCE.  
TT: Does it involve the cliffs overlooking the town, by chance?  
CG: FUCK YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS SHIT. HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?  
TT: Easy. When one takes into account all of the possible events that could transpire along with the interests of the party involved combined with the knowledge of John's affinity for high places it is easy to deduce where you would suggest.   
CG: OK YOU CAN BE CREEPY SOMETIMES.   
CG: BUT NEVERMIND ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT. SOUND LIKE A GOOD PLAN TO YOU?  
TT: I wouldn't have had it on my list of things to do if I didn't find it acceptable.   
CG: GREAT, NOW IF ONLY THIS FUCKING MOVIE WOULD END SOON. I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO WATCH ANOTHER GODDAMN EXPLOSION I'M GOING TO TEAR MY OWN EYES OUT AND THROW THEM DOWN THE STAIRS.  
TT: It's not that bad Karkat, actually the cinematography is pretty good.   
CG: OH FUCK. I FORGOT YOU WERE A MOVIE GUY AS WELL.  
TT: Well, truthfully, I got used to watching and critiquing films with my Bro, so yeah, you could say they spark my interest from time to time.   
CG: THEY COULD ROLL THE CREDITS ANY FUCKING TIME. I'M DONE HERE.  
TT: Have patience Vantas. 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:55--

Karkat leaned back and shoved his phone in his pocket. Eventually the movie did end and the troll eagerly lead the others out of the theater and towards the path leading to the cliffs.

Karkat and John where hand in hand while Dirk and Jake managed to hug while walking. "It's beautiful, don't you think?" John asked when they sat down at the top. 

"Yeah," Karkat agreed resting his head on John's shoulder.

"You guys can say that, even though the town doesn't accept your relationship?" Dirk asked quietly.

"Of course," Karkat responded. "This place is a gift. It's peaceful, and safe, and everyone is happy. For trolls, the stupid blood-caste system is gone; there are no threats, and nothing we have to fight for. And for the humans, it's much the same. Just because there's prejudice, well, that's no reason to throw away something as amazing as this."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess you're right. This place is beautiful."

John ran a hand through Karkat's hair, holding him close. The troll shivered a bit and pulled his coat tighter. Karkat shut his eyes a bit and leaned heavily on John, the boy in return pet his head and held him close. His fingers traced down Karkat's nubby horns and rubbed the sensitive skin by the base.

"Hehehehe…" The two heard quiet laughing from behind them.

"What?" John asked turning around.

Jake was still grinning like an idiot, "Y-Your boyfriend purrs, that's so adorable."

John looked down at Karkat's reddening face; they're so used to each other that the sound he makes doesn't even register anymore. "Yeah, he does I guess. It is sorta cute. Like a little kitten."

Karkat stood up, "I'm not one of your stupid earth pets," He started to stalk away, "It's not funny either, or 'cute' it's just something I do."

John laughed a bit, "I'll go get him, besides, you two could use some alone time of your own." He got up and left in search of the troll who stormed off.

Jake looked over at Dirk nervously. "Well, I guess, uh…"

Dirk kissed him softly, "You're so shy today. What's the matter?"

"I, I don't know." He looked away. "I just wonder about a lot of things."

"You shouldn't have to."

Jake scooted closer leaning against Dirk. "Well, it just seems so unreal sometimes." He could feel Dirk nod. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm even good enough for you. You're so smart, and cool, and calm and gorgeous…" He turned red at the last word. "What the hell possessed a guy as great as you to consider me? I can't help but wonder if this is some big game you're playing with me."

Dirk hugged Jake tight, "You can stop all those thoughts this instant. Jake I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen. I've loved you since I was thirteen. I didn't care that you were some kid alone on an island that I'd never met face to face before in my life. I loved you. And I still love you. One hundred percent." He kissed his forehead softly. "I love everything about you, your dorky adventures, your bizarre affinity for skulls, and your odd way of speech. All of it makes you Jake English. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Jake smiled and blushed, "Oh gosh, Strider, er, Dirk, you sure know how to make a guy feel important." He pushed Dirk over gently and fell on top of him. 

Dirk removed his shades so he could stare into Jake's clear green eyes. His boyfriend leaned down and kissed him softly at first, then more forcibly. "Dirk, I love you."

"I know, I love you too." 

Jake rested his head on Dirks chest while his boyfriend pet his head softly. "You know, compared to them, our relationships seems easy."

"They're strong, those two. I don't know if I could go through half of the shit they've gone through, and still come out smiling."

Jake nodded. "It makes our problems seem pretty petty." Jake sat up leaning over Dirk again, "I think after tonight, I think we should be as open as we can. Tell the rest of our friends, and show affection in public. That kind of stuff. Think we can do it Di?"

Dirk propped himself up on his elbow, "Of course Jake, we can be as open as you want. I don't mind." He kissed up Jake's neck all the way along his jawline then his lips. "As long as you're comfortable I'm comfortable." 

Jake nodded and flopped down besides Dirk. "You're awesome, Dirk. Thanks."

"You made my dreams come true, Jake. Thanks."

There was a brief moment of silence. "God that was cheesy as hell Dirk."

"Shut up, for once I didn't plan out a response."

"I think I like it when you don't plan anything out, do it more often."

"I'm sure I can manage that." Dirk smiled and hugged Jake tight pulling his head in. 

\---

"Karkat!" John stumbled over a fallen tree branch almost falling to the ground. "Karkat!" He called again. "You know, this is very immature and un-romantic." The boy moved around a large group of trees and found Karkat sitting by the edge of the cliff. "There you are." He sat down next to Karkat and looked out over the sea. "What's wrong?"

The troll just sighed. "Nothing, it's fucking nothing Egbert." 

"You know, I don't think it is this time."

Karkat decided that instead of answering he'd just flop on top of John. The boy laughed under him and wrapped his arms around the troll. "John, you don't have to put up with this."

"I know."

"You could leave me here, right now. Walk away. And I wouldn't blame you."

"I know."

"Because I'm worthless, and have only caused you problems since the moment I trolled you all those years ago. I have no fucking clue why you stay with me."

"I know why." John kissed his boyfriend and said softly. "It's because I love you idiot." He made sure Karkat was paying attention to him. "We're finally in a relationship, a happy, functioning relationship, I wouldn't leave now. I wouldn't give up and walk away. Besides, what would you do?"

Karkat sighed, "Hell I don't know. My body and brain already see you as my Matesprit; it's too late for me to choose a different one."

"Exactly. There wouldn't be a point in leaving us both miserable." John played with the base of Karkat's horns again. "And after I fought with myself over being comfortable with the idea of dating a guy, and all the things we've already been though, it would be such a waste. Not to mention both of us would be so unhappy."

The purring resumed deep in Karkat's chest as he rested on John. "I'm sorry I'm so weird."

John smiled wide, "Why would you apologize? Differences make us special. And you're beautiful, your eyes are amazing, and it's neat the way that you can move your ears. Not to mention the all the adorable sounds you make. And they are adorable, Karkat, I don't care what you say."

He rolled his eyes and kissed the human boy resting his forehead against John's. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I have a pretty good idea." John slid his hand underneath Karkat's shirt, tracing a deep scar across his chest, "It was enough to take this blow for me." He moved up further to feel more small holes, "And these gunshot wounds when Jade's gun misfired." His hands slid to Karkat's back where he moved past the empty slits where wings could have grown, instead he moved to his lower back and sides, finding the marks from an old gash long since healed. "And these slash marks from Bec Noir. You'd die for me. And I'd do the same for you."

Karkat pressed his mouth to John's and kissed him deeply. He chirped and nuzzled into his Matesprit. 

"Hey Karkat?" 

"Yeah?" He said in-between purring and chirping.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

He smirked, "Happy Chocolate Giving Day to you too." John frowned and was about to say something before Karakt kissed him again. "I know, I know." He gently brushed the hair from John's eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, John. I love you."


End file.
